It is typical to provide suitable carrying means for storage, handling and transportation of containers and the like. For example, it is advantageous to provide carriers to facilitate the handling and carrying of a plurality of individual containers and, packaging typically referred to as "six-packs" are utilized to facilitate the handling and carrying of containers from the point of view of safety and ease of handling as well as a means for encouraging sales of a plurality of such containers, the inducement to a customer being that the carrier makes it convenient to store, handle and carry a plurality of containers through the use of the carrier.
It is, however, incumbent upon the designer to provide a carrier which is inexpensive, simple in design, construction and assembly, which does not increase the volume normally occupied by such carriers and further to provide an inexpensive carrier which is simple to erect and into which the container may be releasably mounted and yet easily removed for subsequent use.